Reconstructing Logic
by FreezePride
Summary: Even (Vexen), Ienzo (Zexion) Ienzo happens to stumble across the flaws in Even's logic and he can't possibly convince him of what they really mean. [ Family-centric ]


The day was overcast and the shadows which lingered in the labs were dull, gray and a few shades too weak to even warrant proper attention from the master of illusions. Beakers bubbled amiably under the watchful, acid green eyes of the scientist as he swept around the room with an almost matronly meticulousness. Even was in his element, certainly, but there was also something to be said about the very tone of his newest facility.

Ever since they had re-awoken from their long, fitful slumber, something seemed changed, shifted, or rather jolted back into place. Even's smile lacked the wicked, obsessive gleam which Vexen could boast at any possible moment. As he hurried from table to table, passing nearly whimsical brass or chrome instruments as he went, there was an entirely new air about him. Ienzo could not place it entirely but he had a good idea of what it might be; and that was exactly why he was glaring at Even with disdain for, his crystalline eyes peering over his latest book. This had happened before, and it was bound to happen again.

It was hope. The former prodigy had more than enough of his fair share of dashed hopes.

Even seemed to specialize in almost, nearly, but not quite noticing the young man up until it was absolutely necessary. His work devoured him, it consumed and obsessed him. It was his lover, his wife, his child. There was no room for an orphan boy, so cripplingly shy that he dared not make noise aside from the occasional question, and how he stressed whenever he had to speak up and ask the aforementioned. There was no way to break through, to impress the elder scientist with his accomplishments. The only comforting words he could have ever expected to receive were the speedy corrections doled out to every one of his lab reports, his painstakingly made creations. The only comforting smile would be that of a self-indulgent sneer, and if expressions could speak, he could almost hear the academic chuckle 'How could you possibly not know that?'

And recently he had felt as though that wall between them had been falling away. The sensation had been almost as subtle as shadows on an overcast afternoon, but alas, the child was proven a fool once again. He had thought that perhaps Even had wanted his help, his aid in combating the darkness of Radiant Gardens, of unlocking the secrets of their failure and turning things around, once and for all. He had been sorely mistaken, he reflected, glaring at Even's spindly back as he hunched over a microscope, enraptured by what he saw.

Clearly unaware of his son.

Ienzo hopped down from the lab table he had been resting on, as he folded his volume between delicate fingers and turned to head straight for the exit, trying not to hear the bitterness within even his soft footfalls as he tried to make his escape. Why did he even bother being quiet? The scientist would never notice anyway, what would he care? He reached for the door to unceremoniously shove it open.

"Where are you going?!" Even snapped, as though awoken quite suddenly. Those large green eyes blinked at Ienzo, looking perturbed, dismayed and perhaps even angry.

Ienzo turned to face him once more, trying desperately to keep the disgust from his features, the anger from his tone. Perhaps he half succeeded. He didn't really care to try. "You clearly do not need me here. I take my leave." He responded, his tone too clipped to be unaffected. In his mind, Even was no better than Vexen. He would forget the transgression as soon as his latest specimen distracted him.

If only that damned laugh had not utterly unnerved him, he would have been down in the library by now. Even's chuckle grated on his nerves as it left him nearly breathless, as though his 'young prodigy' were joking in some undeniable way. With the hiss of a sharp intake of breath, Ienzo clenched his fists. "And _what_ is so funny?"

Even leaned on the nearest table, narrowly avoiding several wicked looking instruments and serrated blades as he caught his breath. "Ienzo, we need the brightest minds here to work. You must stay." He said with a bark of a chuckle. "Surely, you are the one who jests." He said with the gesture of a long, slender digit. "I can understand if you need rest, but return soon. Your intelligence is invaluable."

Ienzo had been ready to screech at the man, to throw a beaker in his angular face, to all but attack him with the weak shadows about them in the labs just to hear him scream in pain and surprise, but he found that the words, along with his intentions died immediately on his lips. Had he heard correctly? Was that a compliment?

"For one so intelligent, you look heinously stupid right now." Even snipped, quirking a brow at the mute schemer. "Close your mouth, Ienzo. Stop being such a prat. We both know that you are, by far, the most intelligent and promising mind here, so what is this idiotic jest of yours?" The way he said it was the most particular compliment that Ienzo had ever received. There was nothing of flattery, nothing warm or endearing. It was not the sort of tone that would accompany a hug, a kiss and bedtime story. It was stoic, flat and absolutely sure beyond a shadow of a doubt. It was as though to Even, the prodigy's intelligence was as much of a logical fact as the sky being blue, or that his own hair was dull blond.

Ienzo knew that Even, despite his shortcomings, was by far the most brilliant scientist of his time, the most intelligent academic to walk any given world which they may be visiting. He was unmistakably gifted and overwhelmingly obsessed with his craft. While Ienzo was sure that his own intellect was something of a marvel, in many ways when science was concerned, he could not hold a candle to the other man.

But Even stood before him, absolutely, unmistakably assured that Ienzo was the better man for the job. Even had reconstructed logic within his own brain for no apparent reason other than his own opinion.

"You think that I am more intelligent than you?" Ienzo asked softly. Why did he sound so damned childlike in this beat of a moment? He was a grown man, for darkness sakes, this doubt within him was so ridiculous! Even always had the uncanny ability to bring that out within him.

"Not with that look on your face, but normally, yes." Even waved off the question as though Ienzo had been asking if the scientist had consumed two pots of coffee by now, because that was common knowledge: of course. "Return soon, child."

Ienzo took a deep breath, his back to the door, as he remembered snippets of memories; Even gifting him with fantasy novels from time to time, simply because he knew that the 'fictional drivel' was the child's favorite, finding candies on his desk when he had completed his latest lab report, a fond pat on the head whenever he fixed his lab goggles correctly before a chemical experiment. At once, it hit Ienzo as though it had been painfully apparent, for there was really one force which could serve to change unmistakable fact within the scientist's mind.

Even _loved_ Ienzo.

With a shaky sigh, Ienzo stepped forward to join Even at the lab table. He was met with an approving huff. "Don't forget to put on your work gloves, and be sure to buckle them properly to your arms. One must avoid burns." The elder man nagged as he turned to continue his work. Ienzo smiled to himself.

His father was probably the most insane man he knew. As of right now, that was just fine.


End file.
